


Be careful with your teeth

by Nami



Series: come closer [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, cockslut noctis, obscene amount of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: A KinkMeme fill:"It's an unspoken fact that if you get guard duty for Prince Noct's bedroom, he'll invite you in to suck you off.or:Noct sucking Gladio's huge dick in the locker room after training.or:Noct giving Ignis head to help him unwind because he's stressing over some report.or:Noct surprising his new friend Prompto with a belated birthday gift of his very first blowkob.Or all of the above, really."It's all of the above, really.





	Be careful with your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again. The second fic I wrote for a new fandom is smut, _again_. At this point I think it's a rule.
> 
> Thank you, @lhugbereth on tumblr for checking this story for me. You can check the prompt [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6806801#cmt6806801). I love slutty!Noctis and this prompt just spoke to me.

**Be careful with your teeth**

 

Nyx thought as ‘rubbish’ about most of Citadel’s gossips. They were the same as in every other place in the country: who slept with who, who cheated on who et cetera. Really, the only difference between gossips at the Citadel and those in Nyx’s neighborhood was different names of people those gossips were about.

Which was why Nyx laughed when Libertus shared the latest gossip about what had been happening to glaives having guard duty at prince Noctis’s chambers. It was so _ridiculous_ to think that that lazy, closed off kid would have ever invite any of his guards to his room for activities which would result in being kicked out of the country or worse.

Leaning against the door of said chambers and looking down at the satisfied face of the prince Noctis, Nyx sent quiet apologies to Libertus for laughing at him. Seemed like not all gossips were so useless after all.

“So, Glaive,” Noctis purred, sliding his palm up and down on Nyx’s thigh. “Do you still want to leave?” There was _hunger_ in Noctis’s eyes when he brushed his cheek against Nyx’s spent cock, his lips red and swollen, traces of Nyx’s come on his cheeks.

Nyx let his body answer by picking up the prince and carrying him to his bedroom. Noctis chuckled against his ear and Nyx’s knees buckled when he heard “my hero” whispered into it. Almost as quick as if he had warped, Nyx was in the bedroom, throwing Noct onto the bed and jumping onto him, Noctis’s laughter filling the room before he had his mouth full of Nyx’s cock again, his eyes shining mischievously and Nyx found himself laughing in response.

He would have to change his mind completely over the prince being “lazy”; Noctis could be very focused when properly motivated.

And when a few days later Drautos was making a schedule of guards keeping watch on Noctis’s chambers, Nyx might have made sure that he would have the night guard for at least four times in next week.

* * *

 

“No, I spoke with Cor about it already,” Titus said to the phone, searching for a document with list of shipments on his messy desk and trying to not get distracted by the darkhaired head bobbing between his thighs. “Clarus, you have to understand –”

Titus was suddenly very happy to be interrupted by Clarus because of course Noctis had to choose _that_ moment to start sucking around the head of Titus’s cock and simultaneously squeezing Titus’s balls. It was the shortest way to make Titus mad with desire and he cursed the prince under his breath, while trying to let out any embarrassing sound especially with Clarus on the line.

Looking down he could see how Noctis was staring up at him, his red lips stretched prettily around Titus’s cock. He twisted his hand in that dark hair and pushed Noctis’s face close, making the prince swallow more of his cock – it went easily, with Noctis’s gulping loudly around him, face screwed with pleasure. The boy surely had had some practice somewhere else than with Titus but he didn’t mind it much; he could always bend Noctis over his desk later and ‘punish’ him for sleeping around.

Still listening to Clarus, Titus moved his hand from Noctis’s hair to his throat and squeezed it, putting just enough pressure to feel it on his cock when Noctis’s throat convulsed around him. Noctis dig his fingers threateningly into Titus’s thighs but other than that he didn’t even try to move back.

Titus smiled.

After everything would be done and throne staircase would be soaking in Regis’s blood, he wondered if they would let him keep his little toy.

* * *

 

Cor was sure he had broken at least seven of rules he knew about when he had let the prince to sleep in his room at the hotel in Altissia. Noctis had claimed he had heard someone lurking close to his room and so Cor had decided it might not be a bad idea to agree to Noctis sleep in his rooms.

He had been surprised seeing Nyx smirking at him then and now, he still preferred to not ask.

How many rules one was breaking for letting the Crown Prince suck him off?

Cor wasn’t sure how exactly that had happened but somehow he ended lying flat on his back on the sofa with Noctis hovering above him.

“Your highness I –”

“Hush,” Noctis murmured against his lips before going down and unzipping Cor’s pants. He licked his lips when he realized that Cor wasn’t wearing any underwear and Cor had to muffle his moan into a pillow. “Tell me you don’t like it and I’ll stop.” Noctis’s eyes were gleaming in the darkness. “I see how you look at me.”

The right thing to do would be telling Noctis to go to sleep and leave him alone, but the moment Noctis’s wet lips closed around Cor’s cock, he lost his ability to think about what was right and not. Noctis was humming around the cock in his mouth, licking it and sucking like a candy, and Cor had to squeeze the mattress under him to not reach for Noctis’s head to hold him in place and fuck into that hot, wet mouth.

Suddenly, Noctis moved back. Eyes already adjusted to the lack of light, Cor saw how Noctis was smiling.

“You don’t have to be so careful, Marshal,” Noctis murmured licking the side of Cor’s cock and taking Cor’s hand into his own. He put it on his head; Cor’s fingers squeezed soft hair under them on their own. Noctis moaned quietly and the long lick Cor received the next second felt like a reward. “I don’t mind it rough.”

The next morning they had to use Potion on Noctis’s sore throat yet instead of getting yelled at – Cor might have been a little too enthusiastic after Noctis had deepthroated him – Noctis asked if Cor would ride with him in the car back to the Crown City, for safety reasons.

“Of course, your Highness,” Cor answered, definitely not thinking about the broad, soundproof wall in the car between the driver and passengers. “For your safety.”

Noctis’s lips spread in a smile.

* * *

 

Ignis prided himself on many things: his quick thinking, tactician skills, cooking skills, intelligence, and ability to throw a dagger across a room to hit a spider – he did that only once, actually, on a dare from Gladio but the result remained.

Still, Ignis knew he had problems with letting himself relax. It was difficult to relax when you had to attend Council’s meetings, make sure that the prince was eating right and doing his homework, and submit reports to the King himself for evaluation. Noctis had always repeated that Ignis should take a break but never, even in million years, Ignis didn’t think Noctis would take matters into his own hands.

Or mouth.

“That’s… highly inappropriate,” Ignis panted, leaning against the seat of the armchair, the report he had been reading before crumbled in his closed fist. “Noct…”

“You have been working too much recently,” Noctis said, authority seeping into his voice. It should sound ridiculous - Noctis on his knees, snuggling his face against Ignis’s dripping cock – but if anything it only made Ignis harder. “And you haven’t been eating any sweets recently, you taste bitter,” Noctis chided him.

The whole situation was more than inappropriate. Ignis should have stopped it the first time it had happened yet he couldn’t say “no” to the begging face of his prince. And Noct looked so pretty with mouth full of cock Ignis was quickly becoming addicted to the sight of it. Noctis would lick his lips after a meal and Ignis was ready to push his trousers down.

“Let me take care of you, Iggy,” Noctis whispered before licking at Ignis’s cockhead and swallowing him whole.

Ignis threw his head back, moaning loudly, completely forgetting about the report he was supposed to read.

His prince’s orders were the most important after all.

* * *

 

“Shit, Noct,” Gladio cursed, gripping the edge of the bench he was sitting on. “Someone could come here any moment.”

Noctis stopped slurping around Gladio’s cock just long enough to pant “What? Scared?” before he went back to his task. Gladio’s thighs trembled and he cursed again, that time himself, for letting Noctis talk himself into doing _that_.

Of course he had heard some rumours about Noctis’s special “hobby” but he had never paid any attention to them. After all, there were many shameful, untrue rumours about Gladio himself so he hadn’t seen any reason to believe into anything he had heard about Noctis.

That was until the moment when after taking a shower after a sparring session, in the locker room, Noctis had leaned against Gladio’s locker, hooked his finger of the towel around Gladio’s hips and had murmured:

“Has anyone ever deepthroated you on the first try?”

It was flattering – Gladio didn’t think he was that big but Noctis’s words definitely stroked more than his ego – and somehow, instead of pushing Noctis away, Gladio let himself be sat on the bench (he blamed those beautiful, bottomless eyes) with Noctis kneeling between his spread legs, looking at Gladio’s cock with wonder.

 “Bon appétit,” Noctis had murmured to himself, flashed Gladio a smirk and had gone down to business.

Noctis was working slowly at taking more and more of Gladio’s cock into his mouth, sucking loudly around it. Gladio had his fingers fisted into Noctis’s hair, not pushing Noctis’s face closer but not letting the prince back away – Gladio would do his best to help Noctis deepthroat him on the first try.

Gladio bit his lip, trying not to buck into warmth of Noctis’s mouth. He hadn’t received such good blowjob in a while; Noctis was so eager and was sucking on him just right –

Noctis looked up at him, his eyes filled with pleasure and Gladio’s breath caught in his throat. Pale hands squeezed Gladio’s hips and Noctis blinked slowly, moving his palms as if he did _want_ Gladio to fuck into his mouth – those red lips were so close to taking Gladio’s whole cock he could actually feel his rational part of the brain melting.

Slowly, not breaking eye contact with Noctis, Gladio pushed his hips forward, still keeping Noctis’s head in place and for a moment making Noct take his whole cock. Noctis _whined_ around him, his hands flying to his own dick, and Gladio thrusted again, encouraged by the sounds Noctis started to make.

Soon he was facefucking Noctis, his Prince, in the smelly locker room, pushing Noctis’s face into his pubes and holding him there, waiting for Noctis’s throat to convulse around him from the lack of air before releasing him just enough for Noct to take shallow breath.

The whole time Noctis was jerking himself off, looking at Gladio as if Gladio lit the sun, his lips spread impossibly wide, spit and pre-cum glistening on them. Gladio felt himself throbbing, his thrusts getting quicker with how close to orgasm, to painting Noct’s face white, he was getting.

The King himself would come in right now and Gladio would tell him to get lost.

After all, his Prince wanted him and Gladio lived to serve him.

* * *

 

Prompto couldn’t believe in many things happening in life. Somehow, probably because Astrals loved to mess with him, he had become friends with the prince Noctis at school. And not only that, but the two of them were meeting outside of school too! Prompto had been invited to the prince – _“Just call me Noct”_ – place whole seventy eight times.

If he told that his younger self, the kid wouldn’t believe him.

Yet nothing in the world – playing video games with Noctis, training with him and Gladio, being invited by _the Marshal himself holy shit_ for a practice, sleeping over in Noctis’s apartment – would prepare Prompto for celebrating his 18 th birthday.

His parents called him early in the morning and after school Noctis took Prompto to his place. There was a big birthday cake with chocolate frosting and even presents from Gladio and Ignis.

“They are sorry but had to go to the Citadel,” Noctis had said. Something almost impish in his face had made Prompto pause in unwrapping gifts. “It means more cake for us, right?”

“Y-yea, right.” Prompto had laughed nervously, something telling him that something hadn’t been right.

He quickly learnt what it was.

“ _Astrals_ ,” Prompto breathed out, pressing the pillow into his face and bucking his hips up, straight into Noctis’s willing mouth. “This is the best birthday ever… _Ramuh,_ do that again!”

They had been watching some action-packed movie on the sofa in the living room when Noctis had suddenly moved closer to Prompto, his fingers brushing over Prompto’s thigh, blue eyes looking into him, lips wet and slightly parted, and Prompto had found himself nodding before completely processing everything.

Noctis had smiled at him, playfully kissed Prompto’s nose, and had slid down, hungrily pushing his face against Prompto’s crotch.

“You know, no one has ever called me any of Astrals’s names.” That impish look was back on Noctis’s face, his eyes twinkling, his hand steadily pumping Prompto’s cock. “Do that again,” he commanded hotly.

The wet hotness of Noctis’s mouth engulfed Prompto’s cock again. He looked down, at how Noctis was laying on the sofa, his head bobbing in the same rhythm as his hips were rutting against pillows and swore to call Noctis by every name Noctis would want to if that only would make Noctis continue worshipping his cock like that.

 


End file.
